


Like You Hate Me

by almaelson



Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Blood Kink, Blow Job, Choking, Face Slapping, Hand Job, Hate Sex, M/M, Pain, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almaelson/pseuds/almaelson
Summary: “I’ll always hate you more.”“Want to prove it?”“Fuck you.”“Go ahead.”





	Like You Hate Me

            “You broke it.”

            “I bent it.”

            “ _Broke._ I told you. I _commanded_ you.”

            Alucard looked as concerned as if he were an ill-behaved and nonchalant child being scolded by a school teacher. He crossed his legs one way, then the other, as he sipped from his goblet. Kell kept his legs planted on the plush carpet, in a fighting stance, half-moons of blood staining his nails as he clenched his fists.

            “You broke my command. I said I’d kill you.” He made his voice as low and dangerous as he could make it, resisting the urge to grab Alucard’s goblet, smash it, and turn the pieces back at his face.

            “I bent it. I serve your crown. And anyway, I always thought you were a man of your word.” Alucard spoke lightly over the rim of the goblet, his dark eyes amused, his head slowly tipping to the side. He jangled the booted foot resting against his knee.

            “Excuse me? What is that supposed to mean?” Kell resisted the urge to flick his hand and overturn Alucard’s armchair, send him sprawling on his face. Face down in the carpet, with Kell’s boot on his cheek, holding him down.

            Alucard set the goblet on a side table and crossed his hands. “Well. You said it yourself. If I ever set foot in London again, you’d kill me.”

            “I _know_ what I said.”

            “So do it.”

            Kell was about to make a retort, but stopped short. He’d been expecting flippancy. But Alucard was looking him straight in the face, his voice even, his tone serious. Serious and even…earnest?

            Kell slowly unclenched his fists, his palms a mess of bloody dents. Alucard saw the movement and lifted his chin. “There you are. Look how much rage is in you. You want to hurt me so badly that you’ve hurt yourself.”

            Kell was silent. He imagined Rhy somewhere back in the ballroom, rubbing his palms, wondering what his brother was angry over. He imagined the irritation on his face, his annoyed wondering. He imagined Lila, concerned but amused.

            In short, he imagined everything short of actually crossing the three strides between them and actually throttling Alucard Emery to death.

            His heart was beating too hard, skipping beats. “I’ll say it once,” he half breathed-half snarled. Alucard tipped his head in the other direction, his sapphire winking in the dim firelight. “Get _out_ of my room.”

            Alucard, still as a stone, watched Kell. Watched his heavy breathing, watched his hands open and close, watched his coat swing gently as he firmed up his stance. Then he moved.         

            He uncrossed one leg.

            “ _Make me_ ,” he whispered in his low voice.

            Kell bit back a pained groan as he flexed his hands again and shoved a frustrated scream back down his throat. Before he knew what he was doing, he’d crossed the three steps between them and reached out a hand towards Alucard’s throat. In a lightning fast movement, with a pirate’s sneaking grace, Alucard caught his wrist.

            Neither of them moved.

            Kell automatically tried to yank it away but Alucard’s grip was iron. Instead of using his wrist as leverage to stand up and punch Kell, as Kell had expected, he turned his wrist over, so that Kell’s blood-messy palm faced him. Alucard looked down at it, lowering his lashes. The sharp planes of his face played host to the fire’s flickering light as he slowly, slowly brought Kell’s palm to his mouth.

            Kell knew he should shout, should scream at this treasonous man who broke everything to pieces and left them in a heap, but he felt heat flutter, not surge, as Alucard’s tongue gently lapped at one of the blood crescents. With his tongue still touching Kell’s palm, he raised his eyes and watched for Kell’s reaction.

            Kell knew he should look angry, look furious, _how dare you, I’m a member of the royal family, you have no right to touch me_. He knew he should be doing anything but allowing this man to hold an _Antari_ ’s wrist in a grip, to _lick_ his palm, his blood, the source of his magic. He thought about all Rhy had suffered, both for this man and for Kell, and he felt the anger move in his body and he tried to wrench his wrist free.

To his shock, Alucard let him. Kell’s wrist slipped easily out of the other man’s grasp. Kell was slightly knocked off his footing, having expected resistance. Before he could help himself, he looked down at his palm, still raw but the blood licked clean. The blood in Alucard’s mouth, on his tongue. Heart still skipping, he scowled at the other man.

He expected Alucard to look serene, to make some snide remark about power or letting one’s guard down. Instead, he was leaning forward in the chair, his boots planted on the floor in much the same stance as Kell’s had been. He held out his hand, then flipped it palm upwards. He moved his teeth over his lower lip.

“Make me bleed, _Antari_. Make me pay for what I’ve done.”

Kell almost laughed, almost shouted, almost stormed out the door. He knew he should. He knew the situation had descended into madness. Allowing Alucard to take hold of him? _Touch_ him the way he had? He was a prince. He was the most powerful magician in the world.

So why did he kneel down and take Alucard’s outstretched palm between his fingers?

He hated this man. He wanted to kill him. The surge of anger he’d been longing for finally burned hot enough and he descended on Alucard’s palm and sank his teeth into it. Alucard hissed, the sound more full of pleasure than of pain. Kell buried his teeth into his palm, took the fleshy part of Alucard’s hand between them, and bit until he tasted hot metal.

Then everything – the heat, the anger, the Saints’ damned desire – erupted in him as he tasted not only Alucard’s blood, but his magic. It tasted like power, sweet as honey and bitter as copper. He tasted a faint echo of himself in it, the blood Alucard had licked from Kell’s own palm. The meeting of their magic was like two magnets flying together and fitting perfectly up against each other. Pleasure slid through Kell’s veins.

This _fucking_ bastard.

“Damn you, Emery,” he breathed as he lowered Alucard’s palm from his mouth. Alucard’s eyes were shut but they flew open at the sound of Kell’s voice, ragged and far more pleased than he would have liked. It only made him angrier and he grabbed the man’s hand again and bit three of his fingers at once. Alucard gasped, then chuckled, as Kell’s teeth clinked against his rings.

“Damn me indeed. Go ahead, Kell. Give me what I deserve.”

But before Kell could respond, Alucard had jerked his fingers from Kell’s mouth and seized both of his wrists, bringing Kell’s hands around his narrow throat. Kell felt a pulse beat rapidly in Alucard’s neck. His anger coiled in his stomach. How dare this man tell him what to do? Grab his hands and put them anywhere? On his body?

Kell was furious but the opportunity to fulfill this fantasy and throttle Alucard was too precious to throw away. He adjusted his hands on Alucard’s neck, pressing his fingers into the nape and his thumbs into the softness of his throat. Alucard hummed and closed his eyes again, an infuriating sound that only made Kell squeeze harder, gritting his teeth and shoving his feet into the floor as he leaned over the other man.

“That’s right,” Alucard half spoke, half wheezed. “Kill me, Kell. Give me pain…”

Kell choked him. He choked him until Alucard began grunting, involuntarily scrabbling his boots on the floor, hands flying up to Kell’s, fingers not trying to wrench his hands away, but pressing his nails into the soft skin on the back of Kell’s hands. Kell flinched and gasped, but kept his hold on Alucard’s throat. Damn this man and all the pain he trailed in his wake. Damn him to hell. Kell was going to end this, here and there.

And yet, when he looked at the pleasure on Alucard’s face, he felt the heat seep out of him, felt his anger like a stone in his stomach, present but useless. What good was it to kill a man who claimed he wanted to die? Wouldn’t that mean Alucard had _won_ after all?

Kell let out a strangled noise of frustration and un-strangled Alucard, spinning away and stomping to the opposite chair, landing hard in it, rage threatening to brim over. Alucard gasped and sank forward, gingerly touching his neck with his fingertips. They came away bloody in several places. He was still laughing as he rocked gently back and forth.

“So close,” he whispered. “You almost had me there.”

“I don’t want to have you,” snapped Kell.

“Oh, your blood would beg to differ.”

Kell stiffened in his chair and warily eyed the other man as he rubbed his neck and stood up for the first time since Kell had entered the room. His coat swished and his jewelry jingled as he made his way slowly over to Kell’s chair. The firelight glanced off his rings as he continued rubbing his palms over his neck. Then he knelt in front of Kell, who tried to trust his instincts to make him recoil in the chair. His instincts failed him and he watched, entranced, as Alucard brought his bloody palms to the sides of Kell’s face and ran them down his cheeks. He pressed one fingertip against Kell’s lips.

Kell knew he should resist. His hands hurt, his heart hurt, his will felt beaten down.

Kell decided he was done knowing what he _should_ do, and decided to start doing what he wanted to do.

Which only made him angrier.

“I hate you,” he whispered as Alucard slipped his finger in Kell’s mouth and touched his tongue with blood. Magic warmed inside Kell’s veins. He was heating up, becoming hotter than the fire in the hearth, thrumming and buzzing with power and, Saints help him, delight.

“I fucking hate you, Emery,” he managed to breathe out as his body sang with pleasure and magic. “Fucking…”

“The feeling’s mutual,” whispered Alucard, taking his finger from Kell’s mouth and palming his face between both hands as he brought his lips to Kell’s and kissed him hard.

Shocks of delight sparked down Kell’s nerves, mixing with his rage and creating a storm of lust in him. He kissed back harder, arms flying behind Alucard’s head and fingers shoving into his curls. His palms ached, his mouth ached, and his body ached for more. He untwined his hands from Alucard’s hair and shoved him on the chest until he hit the carpet. Alucard inhaled in shock, then grinned as Kell gripped his face in both hands, as hard as he could, harder than Alucard had held his face, and pushed his mouth against the other man’s. He held Alucard’s head in place as he lowered his body on top of him, one knee between his legs and the other grinding against Alucard’s thigh. When he came up for breath, Alucard pulled him down again, their still-bloody tongues pushing against each other, teeth knocking, lips missing their targets and winding up on each other’s chins and cheeks.

“Still hate me?” Alucard chuckled and gasped as Kell bit down on his earlobe.

“Always, you bastard.”

“Going to fuck me anyway?”

“You can fuck yourself.”

“Can’t really, at the moment, someone’s already doing it for me.”

 Kell hissed, sitting up, his hands on Alucard’s chest. Alucard was panting, grinning, his sapphire flipped upside down into his mess of curls.

“What,” he said between breaths, “don’t tell me you want to stop there. Don’t tell me you never looked at me when you saw me with Rhy.”

“I never looked at you,” Kell snarled.

“Liar. You looked at me all the time. And,” he took Kell’s hands and placed them on his waist, “I looked at you too. I know you saw me. You don’t miss anything, _Antari_. And neither do I.”

Kell felt Alucard’s hipbones beneath his trousers and the heat lowered from his chest to his stomach and lower.

“You feel it,” Alucard whispered, glancing down and grinning at Kell’s pelvis. Flushed and furious, Kell pushed off him and turned his back. Alucard wasted no time in pulling his fingers through Kell’s hair from behind. “You feel the power between us. How strong we both are when we feel each other. How much more pleasure it brings us. We have magic between us.”

“I hate you.”

“So noted. Now come here.”

Alucard moved his hands from Kell’s hair to his black coat, sliding it down his back, tugging his arms free. Kell closed his eyes, trying to reach for the anger, trying to summon the will to run, but when he searched, all he found was his pain and his desire. The absence of anger only made it flare up again, only stoked his want, his need, and he flung his arms furiously about, cursing as he did so, until his jacket was off. He was still cursing when Alucard slid his hands underneath Kell’s shirt and lifted it over his head, throwing it over by his coat. Kell felt the warm air on his skin as he turned around and, to his shock, saw that Alucard was already dressed down to his trousers.  

“When did you-”

“When you had your back turned in a huff. Want to face me now? How long have you wanted to?”

“To hit you, maybe.”

“So hit me.”

He held out a hand and Kell took it without thinking. Alucard pulled him closer, their hips lining up as they knelt on the carpet. “Hit me, Kell,” he whispered. “Hit me _hard_.”

Kell slapped him, the sound satisfying and the blow hard enough to turn the other man’s head. Alucard turned it back and grinned at him, his cheek blotched red, when his eyes caught on the mark on Kell’s chest.

“What is-”

“No questions, Emery,” Kell breathed before he shoved Alucard back on the floor and smacked his palm into Alucard’s other cheek. “No questions.” He covered Alucard’s chest with his own, bare skin feeling gloriously hot against his own. He stretched out Alucard’s arms to either side and lowered his hips down, kissing and then biting Alucard’s shoulder. Alucard jerked and arched his back, eyes to the sky, his hands escaping and finding Kell’s back, caressing it and tracing lines down it with his nails.

Kell’s breathing hitched and he thought wildly of Rhy. Was he still in the ballroom? How much of Kell’s pleasure could he feel? Did he assume Kell and Lila had found a private corner together? What would Lila say if she knew Kell was lying on the ground, half-naked with her captain?

 _Damn it_. _Damn it all._

“Scratch me,” Kell said, looking Alucard straight in the eyes. “Not too hard…just…scratch me.”

Alucard slowed one finger down Kell’s back and then sunk his nail in and dragged it upwards. Kell gasped in pleasure and pain and jerked his chest away. “Enough.” Saints, it felt good, feeling the blood well up, the magic meet the air and disperse. But he couldn’t do this to Rhy. He’d have a hard enough time explaining his palms, later on. He wanted more, and he hated that he did, so he did the natural thing and swooped into Alucard’s chest, biting the hollow in his throat. Alucard hissed and hummed and stroked one long hand after the other down Kell’s back. Kell nipped at his collar bones and moved further down Alucard’s chest, surrounding one nipple with his teeth and then the other. Alucard twisted beneath him, one knee rising and falling, back arched and throat exposed. Kell pulled himself back up and kissed his throat hungrily, hard and fast and with quick little bites.

Alucard grabbed a handful of Kell’s hair and looked him in the eyes again. “Who knew,” he said softly and with wonder. “That frowning boy always slouching after his brother has a good fuck in him after all. I knew it.”

“You don’t know anything about me.” Kell wrested his head free.

“No questions?”

“Not a damn one.”

“Then fuck me, _Antari_. Fuck me however you want.”

Kell hated the way he relished how “ _Antari_ ” sounded in Alucard’s mouth, like affection, like a pet name. He traced his fingers down Alucard’s torso, thumbs pressing against his hipbones. He rolled them in circles until he had Alucard looking like he might burst. Then he unfastened his trousers, put his head down, and took Alucard in his mouth.

Was this what so much hate over so many years did to a person? A feverish obsession became a suppressed desire? Kell thought he knew himself. He imagined Lila smirking and saying, _You can surprise anybody. Even yourself_. If Kell had known at breakfast that near midnight he’d be sucking Alucard Emery’s cock, he’d have let the Isle wash him away. Now all he wanted to do was feel the other man bucking his hips, pushing himself further into Kell’s mouth as he slid it up and down, up and down. Alucard was cursing and gripping Kell’s head like his life, like his magic, depended on it, and he arched his back higher than Kell thought was physically possible when he came, moaning and half-screaming in ecstasy.

Kell felt strangely accomplished, that he’d held the man he hated like putty in his hands, even if that hatred had turned into a twisted desire to see him in pleasure under Kell’s thumb. He swallowed and moved himself up Alucard’s body, the man gasping, his heart hammering under Kell’s touch. Kell draped his hair around either side of Alucard’s face. The lingering pleasure on Alucard’s face stoked a need within him. He was as hard as he’d ever been and he whispered, “Turn around.”

“What? No ‘Turn around, you bastard?’”

“’Bastard’ is always implied when I talk to you, Emery.”

Alucard slowly got to his hands and knees and grinned. He pointed at Kell’s trousers. “May I have the honor, if a bastard can beg one question?”

Kell said nothing but felt his lips quirking, the smallest of smiles. He arched his hips forward and Alucard’s eyes widened appreciatively as he undid the button of Kell’s trousers and pulled them off his legs. He licked his hand and ran it once up and down Kell’s cock, a gesture that nearly undid Kell right then and there. But Alucard only smirked, ran a hand through his curls, and bent down on his hands and knees.

 _Madness_. Ten minutes ago Kell had had his hands around this man’s throat, ready to finish him off once and for all. Bastard, traitor, pond scum, breaker of Rhy’s heart. Anger flashed through Kell’s mind and he gripped Alucard’s shoulder tightly, nails digging in, as he pressed himself against his opening and pushed. Alucard hissed, shoulders tensing, but pushed his hands into the floor and spread his legs wider. Kell tried to keep his anger burning but the burn of pleasure was stronger as he moved himself further into Alucard, inch by inch, and lowered his head and bit at the man’s back. Alucard chuckled and groaned, turning his head around and seeking out Kell’s mouth for a messy, tongue-filled kiss. “Fuck me hard,” he breathed. “Fuck me like you hate me.”

Kell pushed more and gasped as he realized he was all the way inside Alucard. Pleasure blossomed through his whole body, making his fingertips tingle. “Bastard. I do hate you. I’ve always hated you.”

“Then fuck me like you mean it.”

Kell pulled his cock slightly out, then drove it back into Alucard, who threw his head back and inhaled sharply. “ _Yes_.” Kell’s back curved as he pulled out and pushed in once again and Alucard slapped a hand on the carpet. “ _Hit me_ ,” he whispered furiously, turning his head back. Kell slapped him and he went to his elbows on the carpet. Kell moaned as the motion brought him further out, then back into Alucard, who hoisted himself back up onto his hands. Kell shoved his fingers into Alucard’s curls as he began to move faster. He bit Alucard’s shoulder, scraped his nails down his back, then reached around and wrapped his hand around Alucard, hard again already. The other man gasped and pushed against Kell, who breathed in and out wildly, ramming faster, one hand gripped on one of Alucard’s hips and the other sliding up and down his cock. He leaned in and licked the back of Alucard’s neck before biting it, which sent Alucard over the edge. He keened in pleasure and came in Kell’s hand, while Kell continued to pump him as he drove his hips against the other man. It only took a few more strokes and one more slap to the face before he felt the pleasure gather, gather, and ecstasy exploded through all his senses as he came. He fell against Alucard’s back, gasping for breath, dizzy with pleasure, still inside him, one hand still wrapped around Alucard’s cock. When Alucard turned to look at him, he grinned dreamily, then sharply.

“You must,” he breathed, “really hate me, _Antari_.”

Kell rested his head on Alucard’s neck, then licked where he’d bitten him. “Every damn day of my life.” He looked at the bruises and scratches on the other man’s back and felt deeply satisfied. Magic tingled around their bodies, even after they’d separated. As they laid on their stomachs in front of the hearth, sweaty and only getting hotter, Alucard rolled over and laid on top of Kell. He bit Kell on the shoulder, exactly where Kell had bitten him. “How does that feel?”

“I’m not telling you.” Kell smiled into his crossed arms.

“Like I hate you?”

“I’ll always hate you more.”

“Want to prove it?”

“Fuck you.”

“Go ahead.”

Later, after Alucard had brought Kell off with both his mouth and his fingers and lain on top of him with Kell’s legs over his shoulders, bucking in and out of him to get his pleasure, they sat in front of the fire a second time, back against back. Hatred burned hotter than the fire, hotter than the aches in their groins and scratched, bitten bodies. Kell had not the slightest idea what he’d say to Rhy when the time arrived. All he knew was that hatred burned up and rekindled itself and he still wanted to throttle Alucard Emery, as well as fuck him until they both collapsed with exhaustion as well. Hatred was funny like that. Kell felt it live in his body, flow in his blood as sure as his magic, but when given the opportunity, he’d picked both pain _and_ pleasure. _Nothing makes sense_ , he decided, head lolling on Alucard’s shoulder, Alucard’s fingers snaking into his. _Fuck your archenemy, and sense gets fucked straight to hell._

 


End file.
